Fin: Sequel To Fallen Angel
by TheSadisticAngel
Summary: Our journey ever onward, we continue the trilogy with the end second. Hades escapes, and is out for blood along with part of the heirarchy surrounding Tinsir. Enemies reveal thier true intentions, and bring about chaos. Will Squall survive himself, let al
1. The Beginning of the End

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII, NOR ANY AFFILIATED CHARACTERS, LOGOS, TRADEMARKS, ETC. TINSÎR, AELIN, DEWN, AND OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS NOT FROM FF VIII ARE MINE. ANY SONG USED IN ANY CHAPTER IS NOT OWNED BY ME UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE.

Note: took the original down for some reason they did NOT explain clearly, so I finally got around to fixing every possible flaw in this and am reposting it. If there is ANYTHING wrong with anything I write (rules wise) PLEASE tell me first CLEARLY so I can fix it before you take it down. It's only common courtesy.

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

Wisping clouds envelope a world of white. Towers from a gray castle penetrate it, and daunt all those that near them. Descending below the vapors, a figure walks up the stairs to the castle archway. A frail body hemmed in pearled white garments, wings the color of the whitest snow graced her back. Black hair gracing her head, she ascended, bare feet against the warm stones.

The angels, the Holy Ones, lined alongside the pathway, and bowed as she passed. She entered, as did they, rich colors dressing them. Silver gates closed behind them.

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

Squall tossed, and turned in bed. He faced the inside of it, and felt the sheets where his beloved used to slumber. Cold is all he felt, and cold is all that met him. He beat the bed with a fist, and pulled the covers over his head. The darkness was giving him comfort, and he began to doze off.

A gentle rapping at the door woke him, and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his reddened blue eyes. He hung his legs off of the side of the bed, and another knock graced his ears.

Squall: _I'm coming. Dammit, be patient_.

He rubbed his eyes, and opened the door. Rinoa was standing there, smiling, and somewhat shocked.

Rinoa: Um, Squall, maybe you should put a shirt on, or something. Not that I don't like to see you shirtless, but I just kinda had trouble having Dewn get dressed. So I think it would undo all I did for her to see you running around without clothes on.

Squall looked down at his torso, and realized he was wearing nothing but his pants. A small blush crept across his face, and he shut the door. He grabbed the nearest wife beater, and put it on. It didn't smell, so it was still good to wear. All of his other clothes lay strewn around the room from a fit the night before. Shattered glass lay against a wall, fallen lamps, and torn curtains marked his torment.

Walking out, gunblade, and jacket in tow, he closed the door. Rinoa sat on the couch with Dewn, and Aelin, the latter fussing. Rinoa desperately tried to hush the little one, but no bottle, pacifier, diaper change, or anything would soothe his screeching cries. Dewn laughed a little as she looked on, and shut up when her father walked into the room.

Rinoa: He woke up, and I have tried everything to get him happy. I even changed his diaper.

Squall picked up his son, and held him in the crook of his arm. The boy smiled, and cooed, falling asleep.

Squall: He just wanted someone to hold him. He's like... never mind.

Rinoa: Um, I figured I would take Dewn shopping with me, Sephy, and Quisty. Is that okay?

Squall: Dewn?

Dewn: Uh, ...sure.

Squall: It's fine with me. No sugar, soda, or anything that will give her a sugar rush, okay? Be back before dusk.

Rinoa: Great! We'll have a girl's day out. Sorry, Aelin!

Aelin gave a small relieved smile, and turned over in his father's arm. Rinoa, and Dewn left, and left Squall, and Aelin alone.

Squall: Hey, little guy... I guess it's just you, and me today... I think there'll be more days like this. Dewn will be there too. Just the three of us... Do you ever see her sometimes still?... I guess not. I wonder if you can really even understand me sometimes... then you give me that look. _She used to give me that look all the time_. . . You take after her you know... I miss her, Aelin... What do you think of Rinoa?... Too much perkiness? I think Dewn doesn't like her at all. Maybe today they'll get along..._ Or hate each other even more..._.

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

Tinsîr, in her final, and true form, walked up the halls to a throne room. There she'd meet the One Being. There she'd be face to face with God. Ceremonial robes were placed on her, white dress, white cloak, white sashed, white, and silver everything. Purity means a lot in their culture, and before the One Being she would need every ounce of purity she could get. Here, she would petition for her people, and her life. Here she would plead her case.

Odin hugged her as she neared the door, and placed the silver crown of her father on her brow. He whispered something in her pointed ear, and she smiled as she knocked upon the door.

Guardian (whispers to Odin): Aye, do ye think she is ready?

Odin: We had better pray she is, or we are all in peril.

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

Selphie walked into the living room joining everyone bedrooms together. Tiptoeing past the couch, she went to her room to get a camera. She tiptoed back in, and took several shots of the sleeping males, Aelin on Squall's chest. She could barely keep from laughing, and quietly walked outside.

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

Squall woke up hours later, and found Aelin crying. His shirt slightly wet from the child's tears, he hurried to pick him up, and find out what was wrong. He tried giving him a bottle, but that did not stop the wails. He changed the babe's diaper, but all that stopped was his sense of smell. Trying the bottle once again, Aelin hushed, and cooed, his tiny fingers grasping the bottle nipple, and then Squall's finger.

Squall sighed, and leaned back in the couch. He then rose, realizing the room was stuffy, and somewhat rank. He used his left arm to hold Aelin, his chin to hold the bottle, and his hand to open the window. He then repeated this for his bedroom door, and the french doors to his balcony.

The breeze cooled their skin, and Squall wrapped Aelin's blanket tighter around the newborn. They sat on a chair by the small table, and looked out at the city. There they sat, two men alone in the world, finding comfort in each other.


	2. A Letter To My Voel

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII, NOR ANY AFFILIATED CHARACTERS, LOGOS, TRADEMARKS, ETC. TINSÎR, AELIN, DEWN, AND OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS NOT FROM FF VIII ARE MINE. ANY SONG USED IN ANY CHAPTER IS NOT OWNED BY ME UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE.

Note: I'm back! Sound the alarm, Tinsîr is back, and our for blood! It feels good to write again!

Chapter 2: A Letter To My Voel

Squall put his son down for a nap, the quiet sucking on his thumb could be heard from the bassinet. Squall smiled, and ran his finger tips through his son's soft black hair. He walked to his desk, and quietly opened the drawer, looking for a pen, and paper. An envelope dropped to the ground, and he picked it up. Staring at the calligraphed inking addressed to him, he turned it over, and opened it. His eyebrows furrowed as he read the letter inside.

He sat there, and the letter dropped from his hand. The quiet breathing, and small noises could be heard from Aelin, and nothing more. Squall turned around, and looked at his little one, and rose. He peeked inside, and walked into the bathroom. He started looking around in the under the sink for some soap, wanting to shower while he could. He groped around blindly, and cringed. He pulled out his hand, and a little bit of blood ran down his gloves. He drew his hand to his mouth, and sucked on it a bit, then looked at it.

Squall peered inside the cabinet, and moved some of the clutter out of the way. He used grabbed a nearby flashlight, and shone it into the dark space. Shining metal caught his eye. He carefully picked it up, and cradled it in his hand. It was one of Tinsir's blades. He removed the rest of the wrist band it had been in, and placed the blade carefully back into its slot. He looked at the rest of them, remembering when he had found her cutting herself once before. Now he wondered if perhaps that was how she eased her pain, and if maybe, just maybe, it would help his.

The stainless steel glinted in the light, and he stared as the blade that had cut him not too long before. However, Aelin started crying, his wails echoing through the room. Squall rose, and held the wailing child in his strong arms, hushing him. Aelin found his thumb, and started sucking on it, beginning to calm down.

Squall walked into his bedroom, and rang up the butler for a bottle. He sat on the couch, ever careful to be fragile with his small one. He looked at Aelin's tiny face, and chest. The small lungs rose, and fell like a calm pool's waves. Aelin looked at his father, bright blue eyes looking into Squall's storming blue. Aelin's tiny hand reached up, and grasped the air around Squall's nose. Then Griever caught his eye, and was soon in the babe's mouth. A drooling smile spread across his face as he looked at his dad, and Squall looked in dismay at his son. Squall tried removing the necklace from Aelin's grasp, and mouth, but Aelin'sgrasp grew tighter, and his gums (and couple of teeth) clenched.

Squall tried a few more times, and gave up. However, sweet deliverance in liquid form came to the lion's rescue. The butler knocked softly, and opened the door at Squall's say. Aelin abandoned the metal, and went for the rubber. Soon his sucking on the bottle was heard, and Squall used his free hand (Aelin was propped on Squall's lap, and Squall's arm was on a pillow) to wipe the drool off of Griever. After his bottle, and burp, Aelin fell asleep in his father's arms. Squall fell asleep once more, but this time more than just a dream met him.

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

Quistis sat next to Zell, his hand in hers, neatly on her lap. She smiled at him sweetly, and he gave his goofy grin in reply. They sat on a bench next to a pond, trees along a path nearby in a park. Zell leaned in, and kissed her, his soft lips meeting hers. She backed off, her lips holding his lower as she did. He smiled, and ran his fingers across her cheek. They ran through the side of her hair, and he kissed her again. Her tongue massaged his, and he hers.

It was dark, and no one was around. The moonlight reflected on the water, and fireflies danced through the air. He leaned closer in, and she leaned back. His body weight on her now, her legs wrapped around his muscular waist. She removed her glasses quickly, and they returned to kissing. A small laughter was heard in the background, and they looked over at it.

Selphie: laughs Um, Irvy, maybe we should leave.

Irvine: I dunno, maybe we should kick 'em out, and use this place for us.

Selphie: Irvy! Maybe after they leave...

Zell: Um, guys, can we have a little privacy?

Quistis: Um, it is her hologram.

Selphie: Um, I haven't programmed a bedroom yet. I was doing good just to get the trees up, and running.

Irvine: Okay, the mood is ruined, so everybody up.

Quistis rises, and Irvine pushes a button on the remote. Everything went away, leaving a blue room filled with four people. Zell had not gotten up in time, and fell to the ground when the bench vaporized.

Irvine: Oops, sorry, man.

Zell: Yeah, right.

Quistis: Um, let's go Zell.

Zell: Ooooh, okay. See ya guys. they leave

Selphie: Irvine Kinneas!

Irvine grabs her by the waist, both hands: Selphie Tilmitt.

Selphie: holds onto him, and put her head on his chest I love you, Irvy.

Irvine: holds her closer Love you too, Selph.

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

_Squall, beloved, _

_I know that certain decisions that I have made must be trying for you. But know that I love you desperately, and would never hurt you with intent to do so. There are obligations that I must to attend, and in the long run will be necessary for the life that I want, that we want. Sacrifices must be made, and blood shed before there can be any peace. I love you, and miss you like the rain missed the ocean. It must go through changes before it may return where it belongs. It hunts for its place, and will do want is needed to be back in the arms of its beloved. . . No matter what I do, your memory plagues me. I cannot sleep without knowing that you, my beloved, are safe and sound. I know that my temporary departure from you will be hell for us both. I swear I will return to you, or die trying. Just give me time...Tell our children I love them, even in death. Squall, death is only the beginning. . ._

_Tinsîr Leonhart_


	3. Dream Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII, NOR ANY AFFILIATED CHARACTERS, LOGOS, TRADEMARKS, ETC. TINS༔R, AELIN, DEWN, AND OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS NOT FROM FF VIII ARE MINE. ANY SONG USED IN ANY CHAPTER IS NOT OWNED BY ME UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE.

_**Chapter 3: Dream Girl**_

_"Squall... wake up now... Squall?... Can you hear me?"_

Squall looked around him as his eyes adjusted. A white room surrounded him, and he looked around for the origin of the voice.

_"Squall, I am over here."_

"Tinsîr ," he mouthed, and started frantically looking for her.

_"Squall, I can't stay long, but I needed to talk to you for even just a moment."_

"Tinsîr ?"

_"...Yes."_

"What's going on? Where are you?"

_"In front of you. Oh, sorry, I forgot to materialize myself."_

Tinsîr appeared out of the air before him, and walked to him. She ran her fingers through his hair pulling it back.

"I'm right here."

"I can see you now. How is this possible?"

"I may be dead, but I still exist."

"Does that mean that those our enemies slain can do this too?"

"A couple, but they're being dealt with right now. I can't say how, or anything, but let's put it this way: my opinions in thier punishment are given consideration."

"...What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I first need to know how you are doing- really. I am worried, Squall."

"I'm fine."

"I know that look. You feel like I've betrayed you... again..."

"Whatever."

"I love you, and I am sorry for hurting you. Perhaps I should have never gotten you involved in this in this incarnation..."

"You're angry. Say something... please..."

"Well?"

"Well what? What am I supposed to say?"

"Never mind."

"Whatever."

"Also, I am going to- ah, crud. I have to go."

"Already? What is going on?"

"I have to go. I am being summoned to another counsel. I'll try to communicate with you later. Don't do anything foolish."

"Foolish?"

"You found my kit, Squall. Don't play innocent. You looked at it the way I used to. Don't do anything foolish. Adieu...," Tinsîr said as she faded.

"Tinsîr !"

Squall jolted awake while Aelin slept quietly in his arms. He looked outside, and realized dusk had already faded, and Dewn was not back yet. A furrowed brow graced his head as he put Aelin in the boy's swing. It rocked back, and forth as the babe rubbed his eyes blindly with a sleeping hand. Squall broke out his cell phone (with a Griever cover), and dialed Rinoa's new cell phone. They had an agreement, and given his present temperament, none were to be broken.

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

Tinsîr walked up stairs to enter white halls, the Holy Ones gracing her sight, following a page. All clad in brilliant colors, and white rainments. Clouds hung over the always bright city, and she paused to stare up at the sky, her skirt in hand. Drops of glowing water fell upon her face, as if glitter, and radiocative. She darted inside, and ran to the Chamber Of Inquiry. Wet and, breathing heavily, she pushed both doors open, and stood between them. Her weight in the doors, she began to speak.

**Tinsîr **: There is trouble brewing. Let me go to the mortal realm once more.

A man turned around, and stared at her. He was Neathil, the voice of The High Counsel, and once was for the One Being. A white beard hid his face, his long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

**Neathil**: Child of destruction saving man once again? How foolish.

**Tinsîr **: You know I was aquitted of my crimes. He says I have proven the worth He had always seen in me.

**Neathil**: I know. Do you think I do not know what comes from the actual mouth of God?

**Tinsîr **: I wonder sometimes.

**Neathil**: Child of ill repute, how dare you insult-

**Tinsîr **: I speak the truth! You know you have spoken in He who summoned me's name, but it was really your tongue that spoke it's own longings. Do not speak to me of insulting, for your presence is one. Why have you not been relieved yet of your duties?

**Neathil**: Fine then, go. Tell the cherubim to sent for your skins. But should you fail, it will be me who seeks your punishment.

**Tinsîr **: Understood, but judgment is His, not yours. You are stepping out of line.

**Neathil** (double tongued in manner, not literally): May the One who made us treat you well.

**Tinsîr**: May truth, and fair judgment be revealed. (exits)

Neathil whips around, and watches her leave. His eyes turn snake-like, and he glares in hate at her. He in no angel. Tinsîr walked into a room of gold, and green. Small children like creatures walked around, and searched through racks of skins. One pudgy, gray clad one went to her.

**Cherubim**: Hello, Lady Tinsîr . How may we be of assistance.

**Tinsîr **: I need my skin back.

**Cherubim**: But it's-! I mean, it-! (Tinsîr raises one eyebrow) Aw, I was going to put it in the hall of records display with your sister's.

**Tinsîr **: I haven't seen her yet.. Pray tell where is she?

**Cherubim**: Ah, Lady Aeris?

**Tinsîr **: Sye.

**Cherubim**: She's asleep in the crystal tower. She is not yet complete.

**Tinsîr **: Oh... They haven't finished piecing her spirit together?

**Cherubim**: Ah, such is the life of a innocent that has been tainted.

**Tinsîr **: Tainted? Are you referring to my other sisters corrupting her?

**Cherubim**: Uh, sure.

**Tinsîr **: Virgil.

**Virgil** **the Cherubim**: I mean, you know how innocent, and pure she was. Everything shattered her spirit. Like one of the suicide cases. Tinsîr's skin! Now, Perde!

**Tinsîr **: What are you hiding?

**Virgil**: Perde, hurry it up!

**Tinsîr **(bent forward, leaning on one knee): I'll find out one way, or another. You know that.

**Virgil**: Okay, okay! But don't harm the messenger! Hades raped her, and thought it was you. After he realized it was her, he left her alone in the forest. But that was millenniums ago, so never it mind you. He's paying for his crimes.

**Tinsîr **: He! Aeris! ...There is not a bad enough punishment for harming her...

**Virgil**: Ah, Perde had brought your skin. Here, Lady- Tinsîr! Wait! Where are you going!

**Tins**ཾ**r **: To take care of something. (walking out the door, and into the hall. Virgil follows, and Perde follows Virgil holding skin)

**Virgil**: You were forgiven, not given a all-you-want-torture license! Next time The Great One, or the High counsel may not be so forgiving!

**Tinsîr**: That is why I am entering their halls first for permission.

**Virgil**: You need a summons! You don't summon them!

**Tinsîr**: Watch me.

**Virgil**: I can't let you go alone. I'm going with you.

**Tinsîr**: There is no need. Stay here.

**Virgil**: I want to. I have never been in there before.

**Tinsîr**: You still are a curious creature.

**Virgil**: You still think with your rage before your head.

**Tinsîr**: (laughs) You have me there. But when both work together everyone is in peril!

**Virgil** (pauses, puts finger on lips): Maybe I should hide instead. (continues walking)

**Tinsîr**: have no fear, Tinsîr is here.

**Perde**: It's getting heavy walking this fast!

**Tinsîr**: Then fly! Also, please go back, and watch it. I should be able to use it in about an hour mortal realm time.

**Perde**: Okie dokie daisy! winks starts singing on way back

**Virgil**: What an odd ball.

**Tinsîr**: I shouldn't speak if I were you.

**Virgil**: Singing of mortal songs in the holy realm is such an insult!

**Tinsîr**: But the mortals have a beauty immortals cannot master save by becoming mortal.

**Virgil**: Aye, and has my lady done so?

**Tinsîr**: I am not certain, but I want to achieve it one day.

**Virgil**: Is that why you sent for your skin?

**Tinsîr**: No, there are other matters at hand.

**Virgil**: How did your emergency meeting with Materna go?

**Tinsîr**: Aw, shintz! I was distracted by the rain.

**Virgil**: Rain? Is that was that noise was?

**Tinsîr**: sighs Yes. I must attend to her first, then to my business.

**Virgil**: Here we go again...

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

Materna's Chamber

**Tinsîr**is led into a room of red, and white. Materna is the angel of birth, and all things maternal. She had summoned Tinsîr in dealings with her children, and was quite annoyed by her tardiness. Large sheets of fabric flowed elegantly between the columns, and general feeling of calm, and flow throughout. Maternal nature rested here, Materna the Guardian of children, and parents.

**Materna**: TinsîrVarda Quis, where have ye been!

**Tinsîr**: I am forlorn by my sin. Please forgive me, mother of mothers.

**Materna**: No use in sucking up. (Laughs)

**Tinsîr**(smiles): Okay.

**Materna**: I have heard that you are being allowed back into the mortal realm.

**Tinsîr**: Aye, I have just received permission, but that was after you called for me.

**Materna**: News travels fast. Also, the Counsel has said this a day ago, but Neathil has with held this from you. There are plots afoot.

**Tinsîr**: I know.

**Materna**: There is one more, and it is already done. Ultimecia has already been dealt with. She's dead. I am telling you this for she was your offspring with Hades. As for Dewn, and Aelin, we have a predicament. They are neither mortal, nor immortal. Their fate rests in their own hands.

**Tinsîr**: ... Such as the Nephilim.

**Materna**: They are by law Nephilim... However, I am willing to bend this rule one time to allow them to enter our realm after death.

**Tinsîr**: And Squall?

**Materna**: ... I am not of mortal man matters. Talk with Mortis concerning him.

**Tinsîr**(disheartened): Aye, my lady.

**Materna**: There is a drawing from your eye. What sucks the life from you?

**Tinsîr**: I am worried about them.

**Materna**: Worry not so much. There will be your presence with them soon enough.

**Tinsîr**: ... I must go. Hopefully we will speak again in better circumstances.

**Materna**: Hopefully.

Tinsîr curtsied, and exited. Virgil stood next to the door impatiently, and stamped his foot as she walked past him.

"Well," he rather irritated asked.

"Well what," Tinsîr replied.

"Well what did _she_want?"

"Nothing that is of your concern. I must go to the Council, and then to Him. You may accompany me if you wish."

"I came this far."

"I know. So is that a yes?"

"Yep. I just heard a rumor about that Hades guy."

Tinsîr's face went pale, and she stared at him in fear. Any news about Hades wasn't good news. Her lip trembled, and she asked him what he had heard.

"That he was best buddies with Neathil. So watch your back around him, okay?"

"Neathil... That would explain a lot. But why would Neathil tell me to reenter the mortal realm, and why did he hesitate telling me so?... Very peculiar indeed...He could have not told me, but then he would have been reprimanded... As for waiting a day, why just one day, or even that long? What is he up to?..."

"Lady Tinsîr ."

"Hmm?"

"We should be going."

"Ah, yes. Time is wasting away. Let us be off."

Tinsîr met with the High Counsel, and with Him. Other matters were resolved that will be later stated, but she was allowed to meet with Hades. They walked down the halls, ans stairways into the portal room. Doors to every dimension was against the walls, and their names above the frames. Tinsîr , and Virgil walked into the second portal to the left- purgatory. Fire licked around them, and they walked to a castle amidst the flames. Stone halls were held up my stone floors, and they entered the giant prison.

**Tinsîr**: There is something amiss.

**Virgil**: It's where evil is being punished. Of course you feel that way!

**Tinsîr**: No, something is wrong. Hurry up. I feel compelled to hurry."

Their pace quickened, and they were at the door to Hades' cell. The wooden door clanked open, and they entered. Chains covered the floor, and the bed was in perfect condition- as if never slept on. The room was well adorned, velvet, satin, and such rich fabrics, and materials. Tinsir's heart was about to leap out of her chest, a wave of fear washing over her like never before.

**Tinsîr** (exuding an ethereal growl): Where is he! Where is HE!

**Virgil**: He has to be around here somewhere. (looks under a pillow)

**Tinsîr**: The shackles are unlocked, and he is nowhere to be seen. I have used both of types my eyesight to look for him. He's not here!

**Virgil**: Are you sure he was in here?

**Tinsîr**: Yes, I am certain.

**Virgil**: Where could he have gotten to then?

**Tinsîr**: Neathil... So that's why you waited one day...

Tinsîr grabbed the shell necklace around her throat, and quickly walked out into the hall. Virgil rushed behind her, and they quickly shut, and locked the door. Raising her face to the ceiling, she let out an alarm. Light, and sound vibrations rushed through all matter, and into the sky. Soon all of heaven, and purgatory was on guard. And so peace was broken.


	4. Proselyte

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII, NOR ANY AFFILIATED CHARACTERS, LOGOS, TRADEMARKS, ETC. TINS༔R, AELIN, DEWN, AND OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS NOT FROM FF VIII ARE MINE. ANY SONG USED IN ANY CHAPTER IS NOT OWNED BY ME UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE.

**AFI OWNS THE SONG "RED HAT"**

_**Chapter 4: Proselyte**_

She paced back, and forth nervously, hands behind her back military style. Virgil sat on a nearby couch cushion, contentedly eating a pastry of some sort which had oozed some jelly on his shirt. They stood in front of two large crimson doors ornamented with silver fastened, and metal work. Odin wearily came out from the room. Deliberations had taken longer than he had hoped. Tinsཾr helped him to a nearby chair, and he leaned back in it as if all strength had left him.

**Odin**: Well, the guard has been raised. Hades had been released under Neathil's orders, and he is nowhere to be found either. The Council prefers you to defend your realm. They will give you your skin, and means of travel so your magic is not lessened.

**Tins****ཾ****r **: I need to go to the mortal realm to save Squall, and the others. I have promises to keep, Odin. And people who have stood by me despite my crimes to protect. I will not fail them.

**Odin**: They will not allow it.

**Tins****ཾ****r **: Ask them if they would prefer to factions of rebels on their hands!

**Odin**: Do not be hasty. Let me regain my tenacity, and I will ask for your release to go there. But until then attend to your duties. Your country is left leaderless, and in chaos. They need you now more than your friends.

**Tins****ཾ****r **: No one needs me more than they, especially my children. I will speak to Materna for aid seeing as you are unable to convince them to let me go. I thought that they had let me go before this fiasco began.

**Odin**: They had said you may go to your realm, not the mortal.

**Tins****ཾ****r **: Neathil is a liar.

**Virgil**: That's a given.

**Tins****ཾ****r **: Shut your trap door.

**Virgil** (quietly): Touchy.

Tinsཾr starts to pace again, and Odin sits back, and watches. Vigil continues to eat his pastry, and licks his fingers rather loudly after finishing it. Odin looks at the cherubim from the corners of his eyes, and sighs.

**Odin**: Would you lend leadership to me while you go the mortal realm? Temporarily only. I should not like to be a leader of them for long.

**Tins****ཾ****r **(stops, and smiles): Aye, I would.

**Odin**: I will see what I can do. Stop fuming, and acting miserable though, and hurry woth your business.

**Tins****ཾ****r **: I should like to stay as long as they live.

**Odin**: Should Hades do his evil workings that won't be long. I am sorry, my mind is morbid at the moment.

**Tins****ཾ****r **: It ia alright. I have thought that thought many times.

**Virgil**: What do I do?

**Tins****ཾ****r **: What you always do.

**Virgil**: I am always cooped up here, giving skins to those going on a journey, but never on my own. May I accompany either of you.

**Odin**: ...My duties would be dull to a cherubim. Tinsཾr, perhaps you should take him along.

**Tins****ཾ****r **: ...inhales...exhaling Fine then. One a couple conditions. One, you do not get in my way. Two, that you do as I say. Three, You keep your true self secret. I will tell those that need knowing. Also, no spilling your food on the carpets, and such. Alright?

**Virgil**: Yes, ma'am!

**Tins****ཾ****r **: light growl Odin, should I go in for deliberations?

**Odin**: Nay, they would not approve.

**Tins****ཾ****r **: Why am I not allowed to speak for myself!

**Odin**: Because you are thinking with your heart, and hurt rather than your head. rises, and enters red doors

**Virgil**: ...Think they'll let us go?

**Tins****ཾ****r **: I pray they do.

**Virgil**: Tinsཾr praying!

**Tins****ཾ****r **: I pray. I may have fallen an aeon ago, but my loyalties to The One Being never changed. Fallen, and turn-coat are two different things.

**Virgil**: I suppose.

Tinsཾr sits down on the ground gracefully, and begins to meditate. Virgil at first watches in curiosity, and does like wise, his thoughts on the skin he wants to wear.

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

Squall stood in the shower, water streaming down his back. His hands against the wall, and his head under the cascading water. Deep in thought he stood there, the click of the door went unnoticed. Rinoa's gentle hands glided down his back, and wrapped around his waist, holding his chest. Her face against his spine she held him, and proceeded to kiss his lion scar. He turned around, and almost said another's name, but was shocked when it was she.

**Squall** (embarrassed by his nudity): Why the hell are you in here!

**Rinoa**: I am not supposed to be?

**Squall**: You can't just waltz in here, and do that! I thought you were- ...never mind.

**Rinoa**: You thought I was her! How lame. You know just as well as I do THAT SHE'S DEAD. Get over her. She was a murdering, twisted bitch anyways. I thought you were better than that, Squall. (leaves with slam of the shower, and bathroom doors)

**Squall**: I know but...she promised she'd be back... And better than this...?

Little did he know that his scar dubbed Greiver was pulsating a red, and orange glow. Parallel to his heartbeats, it sent a signal to anyone that was listening, waiting, watching...

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

**Tins****ཾ****r **: Owwie.

**Virgil**: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?

**Tins****ཾ****r **(smacks him, and holds her head in frustration): No twinkle toes.

**Virgil**: Your sign changed to the dragon, huh?

**Tins****ཾ****r **: No duh.

**Virgil**: Okay, seriously, what's wrong?

**Tins****ཾ****r **: If you'd hush I'd track it.

**Virgil**: ...twiddles thumbs...Done yet?

**Tins****ཾ****r **: No.

**Virgil**: ...hums...

**Tins****ཾ****r **: ...

**Virgil**: stops...sigh...tap dances

**Tins****ཾ****r **: No noise.

**Virgil**: ...

**Tins****ཾ****r **: Okay, I found it. Hmm. Squall...?

**Virgil**: A storm, oh goody. I have always wanted to see one. I have only heard about them, and-

**Tins****ཾ****r **: Squall Leonhart.

**Virgil**?

**Tins****ཾ****r **: Deluge...

**Virgil**?

**Tins****ཾ****r **: The lion?

**Virgil**: OH! I know now! That chap you did the dirty with.

**Tins****ཾ****r **: sigh I thought heaven was supposed to be rated G.

**Virgil**: R, baby!

**Tins****ཾ****r / Virgil**: giggle

**Odin** (enters): They agree to let you go in a few mortal realm months. You must stabilize your realm first, then go about your business. But Virgil must go, and be of assistance. Also, should anything go array, you report to your true realm immediately. Understood?

**Tins****ཾ****r **: He'll have rallied his forces by then, and may have killed my friends! And also lead trouble to my home? (dripping of sarcasm) That makes a whole lot of sense.

**Odin**: I will be strengthening the armed forces, and with The One Being's approval, we will be victorious. Also, they are sending some Guardians for your mortals until you arrive. No one will harm them, but you must follow orders. Get your body in order, and go to your realm as soon as possible.

**Tins****ཾ****r **: nods Virgil, the skins.

**Virgil**: Huh?

**Tins****ཾ****r **: Go get them.

**Virgil**: I get my own now, huh? skitters off in glee

**Tins****ཾ****r **: I am going to have my hands full.

**Odin**: Yes.

**Tins****ཾ****r **: I haven't had a chance to talk with you really yet. How are you here?

**Odin**: My soul is, but I am physically in your realm.

**Tins****ཾ****r **: I didn't know that they decided to allow that.

**Odin**: It was only instated about three scores ago our time.

**Tins****ཾ****r **. Ah. I see. _What is wrong with Squall? I have a really bad feeling brewing in the pit of my stomach..._

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

Squall looked in the mirror, wiping away the steam. He looked at his reflection for a moment, or two, his brow furrowed in thought. He grabbed a comb off of the counter, and accidentally knocked off something.

_I'm on the sea so bargain with me  
So I can be home once again  
To lose ways  
To sing  
An odd time of death  
To lose and not to win  
_

He bent down to pick it up, a towel tightly wrapped around his waist. It was his ring. He had totally forgotten that he never had the nerve to get it back from Rinoa after their initial break up. Now he wondered if he should apologize, and be with her. He sat on the ground in his usual way, and stared at the metal. He leaned against the counter door, and a knob poked him in the back. He opened it up, and took out Tinsཾr's blade kit.

_Why must I, always have to lose with an easy life  
Why cant I, just pretend to fall asleep  
No longing goes through the night.  
_

He took them out one by one, and set them on the counter, after locking the door. Serrated blades, single edge blades, double edged, all types lay before him, glinting in the artificial light. He mouthed Tinsir's name, and a tear welled in his eye as memories flooded his mind.

_Caroline was greater for breaking down the set  
Wanting to find a look   
Can't remember days  
The days we posses  
Only the day she left_

Beckoning him, their cold silver shone brightly, and almost as if they sang for his blood. He stared as if in a trance, and picked up the serrated blade. Holding the blade to his wrist, the skin dented in.

_I see her in the crucifix  
My mind begins to slip  
My love had fallen right to a T  
Then I close my eyes and the tears begin to run  
The nightmare has just begun.  
_

His hand shook as he tried to gain his composure, but failed. He cut himself, and watched the crimson fury fall. He watched it run around his arm as he moved it. It flowed to his elbow, and dripped onto the cold floor.

_Why must I always have to lose with an easy life  
Why cant I, just pretend to fall asleep  
No longing goes through the night._

Thus, a cutter is born.

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

I added this part to explain how Odin is alive, but in heaven. If any of you know about magick, he is astral projecting.


	5. Recumbant

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII, NOR ANY AFFILIATED CHARACTERS, LOGOS, TRADEMARKS, ETC. TINS༔R, AELIN, DEWN, AND OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS NOT FROM FF VIII ARE MINE. ANY SONG USED IN ANY CHAPTER IS NOT OWNED BY ME UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE. I ALSO DO NOT OWN VIAGRA.

Notes:

_**Chapter 5: Recumbant**_

Laguna plopped Aelin on his lap, and gave the boy his bottle. Dewn climbed up as well, and watched. Laguna smiled at his grandchildren, and held Dewn closer. Her small hand now holding the bottle, she cuddled up in Laguna's arm. They stayed there for a moment, or two, in calm silence. Selphie entered, and took a picture, some new scheme she's working on. She darted away, and Laguna was left blinking from the flash. Irvine came in after, and apologized for her odd behavior.

**Irvine**: So, will the ceremonial hall be open for the 15th?

**Laguna**: Oh, yeah, for your wedding, right?

**Irvine**: Yes.

**Laguna**: As far as I know. Go talk to Kiros to book it. I'll sign the papers after he draws them up.

**Irvine**: Thanks. Have you talked to Squall lately?

**Laguna**: Why?

**Irvine**: He's been more reclusive than ever. Sephy is pretty worried, and so is the rest of us. Rinoa feels abandoned by him.

**Laguna**: I'll try to talk to him, but you know he won't talk to me.

**Irvine**: Thanks. Maybe he will because you lost Raine, and all. You have something in common now.

**Laguna**: I dunno. He's not one to talk at all, and I think he's still has some resentment for me.

**Irvine**: I am not so sure about that. After the funeral he made the comment that he liked your sealing unit, but it's good that she's not in it anymore. But that's understandable. We all wanted her to... whatever it's called.

**Laguna**: Vaporize?

**Irvine**: Yeah.

**Laguna**: Can you hold Aelin? He fell asleep, and my leg is going numb.

**Irvine**: Just thinking about talking to Squall is making you nervous?

**Laguna**: I never said that... but yeah. Dewn is asleep too. Help me take them to their room.

**Irvine**: Sure.

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

Squall sat on his bed, and hid the blades under the mattress. He grabbed his jacket, and put it on hastily to hide the self-inflicted wound, and laid down with his hands behind his wet head. A tress was in his face, and he picked it up to move it. It being wet reminded him of her, and how she liked his hair long, and other memories. He moved the hair over, and turned on his side. Propping his head on his hand, he stared out to the balcony through the glass doors. Feeling utterly alone, he lost himself in his thoughts.

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

Rinoa sat down on the couch, fuming. She had already blow dried her hair, and she flipped it behind her shoulder. She looked around the room at various pictures. Next to her on the coffee table was a picture of Zell with a mouthful of food, and Quistis shaking her head. Next to it was a picture of Dewn holding Aelin by a fountain in the recently built square. She rose to look at the ones on the entertainment center. Smiling as she looked a picture of Selphie singing as Irvine played the guitar. Other pictures of the group were eclectically arranged, and reminded her of times long before. But a smile turned into a scowl soon. A picture of Tinsཾr holding Aelin, and Squall next them caught her eye. She thought she still had powers, and tried to set it ablaze only to fail. But if she didn't inherit Tinsཾr's powers, who did?

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

Virgil handed Tinsཾr her skin, and carefully picked him up. They went into stalls with blue glazed glass, and did the mini-rituals to get in them. Bright light filled the small comparments, and they were teleported to her realm. Standing on soft grass, the scars of battle remained with the brown piles of dirt that marked graves. Light feet sped towards the castle, and the drawbridge was lowered. Inside the walls were chaos, and the falling of her people once more. Leaderlessness had left them to ruin. But now she'd have to rebuild what was left to die, what was left to rot. Now they had a backboned leader to help them rebuild, and defend themselves. The royal blood had returned.

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

One week later/ Quistis/ Odine Laboratory

Quistis sat in front of a computer screen, her fingers franctically tapping the table. Her eyes darting around the screen, the results were too slow. She bit her lower lip, and a moment later Zell walked in. Carrying a plate of hot dogs, and one in his mouth, he walked over to her.

**Zell**: (muffled) Want one?

**Quistis** (jumps a little, she didn't notice him): Huh! Oh, no thanks.

**Zell**: Whatcha doing?

**Quistis**: Running some tests.

**Zell**: What of?

**Quistis**: Can't tell.

**Zell**: Aw, why not?

**Quistis**: It's a secret, and I was sworn to secrecy.

**Zell**: Eh, fine. Have your little secrets. Adds a mysterious air to you. You know those are sexy.

**Quistis**: Zell, cut it out.

**Zell**: Damn, someone's touchy.

**Quistis**: Sorry.

**Zell**: It's okay. Maybe you're grumpy 'cuz you're hungry. I'll leave a couple for you, okay?

**Quistis**: Thanks.

**Zell**: What's wrong?

**Quistis**: It deals with this, but I can't tell you. Plus I'm tired, and such. Don't worry about me though, okay?

**Zell**: As your husband it is my sworn duty to. SeeD salute And I like to rescue damsels in distress. So come on, let's go to the club with Sephy, Irvine, and Rinoa. They're going to take Squall too if they can pry him from his room.

**Quistis**: laughs w/ hand over mouth The way you word things.

**Zell**: I don't even remember the last time I saw him leave his room.

**Quistis**: He was out yesterday. Selphie took a picture.

**Zell**: Where was he, in the living room?

**Quistis**: Yes.

**Zell**: It's still in the house, er floor, or whatever you want to call it. It doesn't count.

**Quistis**: He left his room. But I agree that he needs to get out more. Poor Aelin, and Dewn are cooped up when in there when they see him. Ellone, and Laguna are taking care of them most of the time.

**Zell** (scratches back of his neck): I know. He needs to get his act together for the kids, but I still feel for him, ya know?

**Quistis**: I know, but still... I don't know what I'd do if you ever died.

**Zell**: Hey! Now don't be talking that way! You might just jinx me, and I might... you know...

**Quistis**: Die?

**Zell**: Shhh!

**Quistis**: sigh I will be at the club as soon as possible.

**Zell**: Okay. Hey, is this research thingy for Squall? Don't give the guy any false hope, okay? I think another big let down would kill him.

**Quistis**: No, it is for Laguna.

**Zell**: What? Hmm, middle aged guy with a good sized following of girls...A new form of Viagra?

**Quistis**: laughs No.

**Zell**: Hmm... hair loss meds?

**Quistis**: Nope.

**Zell**: Then what?

**Quistis**: I can't say.

**Zell**: Is it something for back hair?

**Quistis**: Where did that come from?

**Zell**: Just a thought.

**Quistis**: Ah, the results are in. Zell, would you please excuse me for awhile?

**Zell**: Okay...(leaves with all but two hot dogs)

**Quistis**: Oh, my Hyne...


	6. Crass

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII, NOR ANY AFFILIATED CHARACTERS, LOGOS, TRADEMARKS, ETC. TINSÎR, AELIN, DEWN, AND OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS NOT FROM FF VIII ARE MINE. ANY SONG USED IN ANY CHAPTER IS NOT OWNED BY ME UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE

NOTE: I'm Back...After an extended hiatus, your madame of mystery, murder, mayhem, and music has returned to exhume your imagination, and intellect from the chaotic rumble of the world.

_**Chapter 6: Crass**_

Quistis typed away frantically, and the screen reflected in her glasses. Eyes darting too, and fro, panic set in. She picked up a red moogle cell phone, and called Laguna. She spoke urgently into the phone, "Sir, I think you had better come down here."

**Laguna**: Why? What's wrong?

**Quistis**: The results have come in, and the stones are reacting.

**Laguna**: Fuck...

**Quistis**: Sir?

**Laguna**: Get Odine out of his room, and get him down there. If he won't cooperate, get the next best person on.

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ_in_

Squall sat on his bed, alone, and in anguish. He looked down at his wrist, and pulled the jacket away to reveal the cut. It still bled a bit, but had scabbed up mostly. Selphie rapped at the door, disturbing the once silence that consumed him. He covered his wounds quickly, and answered it.

**Selphie**: C'mon, Squall! Come to the club with us for once!

**Squall**: No thanks.

**Selphie**: Rinoa is coming.

**Squall**: I said no.

**Selphie**: Come on! It'll be fun. It's not healthy for you to be cooped up in here all day, and night. Get some fresh air!

**Squall**: _Yeah, like there is any fresh air in a club. Sweat, dry ice, other air pollutants... Plus it's as stuffy as hell all the time. _

**Selphie**: Think of all the half dressed girls that are going to be there.

**Squall**: Maybe I am gay.

**Selphie**: Yeah, right. I saw you checking out Rinoa's butt the other day when she was picking up Aelin.

**Squall**: _Shimatta._ Whatever...

**Selphie**: Please! For me! For Irvine! For Zell!

**Squall**: For Irvine, and Zell? What the-?

**Selphie**: Come on! We're your friends. It's not the same without you, and-...

**Squall**: ...Without me, and Tinsîr.

**Selphie**: ...Yeah...

**Squall**: So it won't be the same without her, right?

**Selphie**: ...Um...True...

**Squall**: So why should I bother even going if it still isn't going to be the same?

**Selphie**: It will do you some good.

**Squall**: _What? To make an ass out of myself! No thanks..._ I'm not going.

**Selphie**: Please, Squall!

**Squall**: sighs

**Selphie**: Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaasssssssse!

**Squall**: I'm not ready.

**Selphie**: You look fine.

**Squall**: That's not how I meant it.

**Selphie**: I was afraid of that.

**Squall**: ...

**Selphie**: Please? Rinoa is going, and she hasn't really seen you.

**Squall**: I saw her this morning.

**Selphie**: You were in bed, and told her to get out because you wanted to be alone.

**Squall**: Whatever.

**Selphie**: I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice...


End file.
